


Best Friends / Day 2: "Just Friends"

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings Realization, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “But no, it wasn’t meant to be and see,I wasn’t made for youAnd you weren’t made for meThough it seemed so easy”- “Best Friend” by Rex Orange CountyGon realized that Killua was more than just his best friend.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Kudos: 44





	Best Friends / Day 2: "Just Friends"

_Just what is this feeling?_

Gon was wide awake. He stared up at the ceiling in silent contemplation. Perhaps it was easy to say that his mind was simply occupied. However, the cause of thoughts was none other than Killua Zoldyck. His companion. His ride-or-die.

_His best friend._

No, that wasn’t the right way to put it. Gon just didn’t know how to put it into words. He always had trouble voicing his thoughts. He was the happy-go-lucky Gon who only knew how to express his feelings through his actions, hence why he could be so reckless sometimes. And yet, the thought was eating away at him. These feelings were brand new. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Gon slipped out of his bed and started heading downstairs. A glass of water would help, surely. The wooden staircase creaked beneath his weight but he could care less. Aunt Mito was fast asleep, and she had grown used to their noisy staircase. He grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and flipped on the tap. He leaned against the counter lazily before he felt a vibration in the pocket of his pajama pants.

He snapped out of his daze and made sure to turn off the tap before reaching into his pocket. Gon pulled out his phone and realized that someone had texted him. He brought the glass up to his lips and opened up the message.

_Killua: I know you’re probably asleep, but Alluka and I managed to reach our next destination!_

_Killua: **sent an image**_

Gon stopped drinking his water and slowly set down his glass on the counter. He looked at the picture Killua sent. Him and Alluka wore bright smiles, with the former holding up two fingers behind Alluka’s head. What Gon was drawn to, however, was Killua’s genuine expression of joy. His best friend looked so happy. It was rare to see that smile come out, but when it did, Gon could only smile in return.

But recently, something else began to happen. Gon would start to feel nervous. His heart would start to beat out of his chest. His palms would get sweaty. Gon wished that Killua looked him right in the face with that smile. Whenever that smile came out, Killua would look away. And Gon just wanted to reach forward and gently turn Killua’s face toward his. And, maybe, perhaps, Gon could just lean in and press a kiss to Killua’s forehead--

Ah.

Gon’s hand fell limply to his side, his phone nearly falling out of his hand. A small laugh bubbled in his chest before it left his throat, and suddenly Gon was falling to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he quietly sobbed on the floor, his glass of water completely forgotten. 

Gon _loved_ Killua, but there was no possible way his friend felt the same way if he couldn’t look him straight in the eyes when he smiled. They both diverged on their own paths, after all. Gon was sure that the feeling of _love_ would slowly fade away with the distance.

And yet, despite his heart’s protests, Gon wanted Killua to know just how much he meant to him. More than companions. More than his ride-or-die.

But they were best friends, and he would rather swallow his feelings than to even utter the words “I love you” to Killua.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @hautecleres


End file.
